Sisters
by SoundsOfRain8
Summary: Three sisters find themselves stuck in the Avatar world! They get split up and find themselves befriending people they didn't even think could exist. Home sounds so far away...but do they even want to go back? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Vivi, Sky, hurry up!" Their sister called to them from the living room of the quiet house. Except for the TV, which sounded as the channel went on with it's commercial.

"We're coming Will, one sec you're the one in love with this show anyway." The two girls stated as they walked in with popcorn. All three of them had a similar resemblance to each other. Save that Vivi had braided brown hair that stuck out of her head. Sky with layered hair with red hair at the bottom tips and Will with hair to her shoulders with a clip to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

The two sat on the couch beside their slightly younger sister who was twelve. Vivi being oldest by two years.

"How is it that we let you choose the show we watched as our Friday show?" Sky complained as the intro of the show started. "I mean avatar? Why not like some kind of other show?"

Vivi elbowed her. "She can watch whatever she chooses, cuz' we get as much of a say as her when it's our turn."

"Fine, fine, fair enough." Will said shushing them as it started.

Half an hour later Will was having to explain what the whole concept of the show was to them as it went on. But later when the show came to an end the older ones had found that she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her they watched more late night TV and found themselves in conversation.

"Vi, do you think we're going to ever have things back to normal around here?" Sky said a bit quietly. "I mean, you know dad's not always around, and he's not that supportive of the whole thing. How do you think it's going to effect Will?" Vivi had concern in her voice, and not for just them.

The girl looked down at her sleeping sister. "It will all turn out. I know mom was always there, here, but we have to keep things together… For Will."

Sky stared at her sister as well. "No more fights with dad though Vi, not around Will. I don't know how many more she can take."

"It's not my fault, dad's the stupid one that always makes things worse!" She hissed softly, then got up and took the bowl of popcorn kernels to the kitchen. Sky followed.

"Well who's the one that always disappeared when mom was sick, huh?" Sky said in the now lit kitchen.

"You just don't understand!"

"Where did you go all those times, when we needed you most you weren't here!" Sky's eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I couldn't stand it! Mom was always the strong one, then she got sick and everything fell apart. All those doctor appointments, and mom pretended that nothing was wrong."

"Well there was, she needed us-."

The two looked to the door way, Will stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Will- we were just-." She ran out the door before Vivi could finish. Sky shot a glare at Vivi and walked out too. Vivi growled and kicked the counter. Then went into the living room and fell asleep.

Sky woke up to a bright sun staring down at her. Large feathered birds flying above. Confused she sat up to find she was lying on light hard ground in the middle of no where, a few bushes around the ongoing plain. She stood up looking around and down at her as if to see if she was actually here.

"This is one weird dream." Squinting, and looking on the horizon, she thought she saw the faint look of a long sliver of something. Deciding this was the best shot she had, the girl started walking. "How did my mind think this up? I haven't even seen anything like this, let alone been to one." She said to herself.

After walking for what seemed like hours she started pinching herself to attempt to wake herself up. Even slapping herself across the face… It didn't work.

"This is ridiculous! Wake up!" She shut her eyes and opened them. "Wake up!" She kicked the ground in frustration but yelled out when she hit a rock in her bare feet. "Ok, maybe this isn't a dream… No it has to be, I was lying on my bed in my house. I couldn't have ended up here… Maybe this is a trick… No, that can't be it-." She whipped her for head of the sweat that had collected, and moved her hair from her face. Suddenly she felt the dazedness in her overcome her and suddenly she fell to the ground.

"How do you suppose she was in the middle of no where?" A young girls voice said.

"Who knows, I don't see why you had to bring her." Another voice said dully.

"Now, now Mai. She may be of help to us, and if not, we'll figure something out." A confident one said.

Sky opened her eyes slowly, seeing she was not in the same place.

"Look, she's awake!" A girl said coming up over the girl. She had a bright face, with braids on the side of her head, dressed in pink.

"Calm down Ty Lee, give her some air." Another said walking over. This one looked more troublesome than her. She had eyes that showed what she sounded like, deviant. Her hair was up in a bun with a gold flame looking thing in her hair, her clothes dark red.

Sky sat up slowly, supporting herself with her arms. "Where am I?" She said looking at the two girls and around at the room. Where a few men were over by a door. They were dressed similar to the girl in red. Then looking behind the two girls she saw a girl laid back in a stiff looking chair. She had a bored looking expression and black long hair with some put back. Clothes of different reds, mostly dark, wearing a robe looking dress.

"We found you out of no where, passed out. Then Mai and me brought you here. I'm Ty Lee, and the dreary one back there is Mai—."

"And I am Azula, Princess Azula, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation." She said precisely. Cutting Ty Lee off.

"Oh yeah, sorry Azula." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Sky stood up, dusting herself off.

"So what may your name be?" Azula said, in a sourly sweet voice.

"Um Sky, my names Sky… Did you say, Fire Nation?" Sky was even more confused now.

"Yes, we're in the Earth Kingdom." The girl said a little suspiciously.

Ty Lee went and sat down in her chair. "Wow you must have hit your head harder than you thought."

"Um yeah, maybe." With that she put her hand to her head, but all she felt was dust.

"Which nation do you come from?"

Sky tried to think quick, "Fire Nation."

Azula looked her over, Sky was wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"You wear strange clothes, where did you get them? Fire Nation doesn't wear those. And your hair?"

She looked down, "Um, I found them at a really funky shop, my old ones were worn from traveling. I dyed my hair."

"Odd, I haven't heard of, dying, your hair."

"Oh Azula calm yourself, she looks fine to me." Ty Lee said.

"Shut it Ty Lee, We don't want spies do we?" She spat.

Sky found herself getting more nervous by the minute. "I… Left home to find some action, tired of my boring stuffed up house."

Azula crossed her arms and smirked. Sky stiffened when she noticed Mai behind her, when she went to stick the ninja looking knife by her neck Sky reacted and swiftly blocked it with her arm and kicked Mai back. Then took a stance as her defense as a reflex. As Mai quickly got up and was about to go at her Azula cut in.

"Stop!" She said smoothly but forcefully. Mai stopped and sat in her chair arms crossed. Ty Lee on the other hand was giggling.

"See Azula, she can come in very good handy."

The princess grunted, "So it seems, alright Sky, you can join us."

She nodded and gave a smile and sat on the edge of the slightly higher platform that kept the chairs.

'Wait, didn't Will say something about these guys? Maybe I should have listened.' She snapped out, "So where are you all heading?"

"Ba Sing Se."


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first story on this site

So this is my first story on this site. If u see mistakes or something feel free to tell me. Hope u enjoy it! Oh, and there are more chapters to come. Just haven't posted more yet. –purplesmurf8

Reaching her hands out for her pillow Will drew a warm furry object into her arms. But when it squeaked she woke with a scream. She backed up when she saw that she wasn't in her bed and a girl that wasn't her sister was sitting by her.

"It's ok." She said calmly. "We're friends." The older girl walked over and kneeled by her. "My name's Katara, we found you on the ground unconscious." Katara put her hand to Will's head in concern, apparently going over procedure that she wasn't deathly ill. "What's your name?"

Will half ignored her looking around then she saw three others coming toward them.

"… W-Willow. Where are my sisters? Where am I?" She said, scared.

A bald boy with a blue arrow shape on his head came beside her.

"We found you alone, you're in the Earth Kingdom. I'm Aang, this is Katara." He pointed to the girl that had spoke to her. "And that is Toph and Sokka." Will looked over at the girl behind the two. She was dressed in green and had a head ribbon with fluffs on the sides and gray eyes. Then there was a boy in blue, he had tan skin and his hair was put back in a pony tail with the sides shaved, looking similar to Katara, but she wore a dress and had long hair with braids that sat on the sides of her head. "Oh, and this is Momo." He said cheerfully as a lemur looking creature with wings flew to his shoulder. "And Appa—never mind…" He said solemnly.

Katara gave a sad expression too.

Will opened her eyes wide in realization. "I'm—I'm here! And I already knew all of your names, you're the avatar! You look different in person." She sat up. "Oh can I see your glider?" She looked the long thin staff over that was in Aang's hand.

"Uh, sure."

Katara stood up, "How did you know he's the avatar?"

"Um…news travels fast."

Sokka crossed his arms. "You sure bounce back fast. Can we go now? We're wasting time."

"But Sokka we can't just leave her. Where are you from Willow?"

"Um, around. I got… Separated by my family. Have you seen my sisters? One minute I'm in my bed and the next I wake up here."

Katara gave a surprised expression. "So you were kidnapped?!"

Will thought for a moment. "Sure—I mean I guess so." She pinched herself. "Owe!"

"What are you doing?" Toph said.

Will stood up, "Um, nothing. Just seeing if I'm dreaming."

"Well this has been all nice and everything but we need to get moving." Sokka said annoyed.

"Oh right. Willow, do you want to travel with us?" Katara asked. The girl nodded excitedly.

When they moved on after a few hours Will saw Sokka looking her over. "Why are you wearing weird clothes?"

Will looked at her light green shirt with a flower on it and skirt. "Um, I got them from this really odd merchant."

"Uh huh. Katara lets see where we have to go next."

Katara turned around and they looked over the map.

"We're here… And Ba Sing Se is here… So the quickest way there is to go through Serpents Pass." Sokka said rolling the map up.

"Serpents Pass? That doesn't sound like the smartest thing." Toph said standing behind them. Then she turned her head in alarm. "Who's there?"

Three people dressed in green walked toward them. "Um, hello. Sorry to intrude we were just passing through." A man said.

"Oh no problem. Where are you going?" Katara asked politely.

"Ba Sing Se. We are trying to get there before my wife Ling has her baby."

The other girl with them looked over at her.

"Great, we were going there too, why don't we go together?" Katara said gladly.

"Oh that would be wonderful."

"Yeah, we're taking Serpents Pass." Sokka stated.

The three gave start. "Serpents Pass? Only the very desperate go through there!" Ling said.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Well we're pretty desperate."

"Why don't you take the Gate, It's hidden from the Fire Nation, refugees go through there to get to Ba Sing Se. It's safer."

Will looked over at the group then to the people.

"Hmm, safer; or Sokka's 'Serpents' Pass; I'll take the Gate." Toph said simply.

"It's settled then, lead the way." Katara said to the family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" Vivi said confused as she paced around an unfamiliar area of a giant cavern. People that looked strange and practically all wore green were everywhere. A person that was stamping strange pass ports was yelling at people and there were boats leaving out of the cave. She had no clue where she was and it was really freaking her out.

"I've been wandering around here and no one will talk to me! I know I'm not dreaming and I know I'm not being tricked…" Vivi started listening to a few people sitting by her.

"Did you hear? The avatar has returned; maybe there _is_ some hope."

The confused teenager started walking again. "Avatar? That sounds like that show Will is always watching… But that can't be, can it?" Vivi looked up when she bumped into someone; she froze when she saw who it was. The confused expression she'd been wearing for the past hour was gone and a shocked glare formed.

"Excuse me young, miss?" An old man said kindly. "My nephew is very clumsy."

The boy she was staring at had short black hair and a vivid scar across his left eye, wearing about the same thing as everyone else. What a shocker.

"What are you staring at?" He said coldly.

Vivi realized what she was doing and walked away. "This is the avatar world…This can't be happening." She said to herself. As she walked over to an empty bench she thought over the facts; but then looked up to see if she could spot that boy again. She recognized him from somewhere… That TV show of Will's, but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she found him and the old man in a line behind the boats she stared at him. There was something important…something she should remember about him that her sister had told her about.

"What is going on?" She said quietly. Vivi looked away quickly when the boy looked over when he saw her staring. The man looked at him and then her and said something to him that she couldn't hear from that distance. He was shaking his head and yelling something. Then the man started walking in her direction. Vivi panicked, she got up to walk away but was too late.

"Miss, I couldn't help but notice you seem to be in some kind of distress. My name is Gee."

Vivi looked around. "Well, that seems to be the thing around here.

The old man stroked his long white beard and chuckled. "Yes, well, you seemed intriguingly different. But don't mind me;I'm just an old man who talks too much."

She moved her head to one side. "How am I different?"

"Sitting here all by yourself, bumping into people without a word. You seemed to be troubled in another way. Oh, and well your clothes are a story all in themselves."

Vivi looked down at her ripped jeans and T-shirt. "Yeah, I suppose that's me. My name's Vivi."

Gee smiled a kind grin. "Nice to meet you; do you have a place you are heading, Vivi?"

"No. I'm kind of lost." She said stubbornly.

He bowed his head. "Then I invite you to join me and my nephew Lee. Come." He started walking toward the line again, Vivi following. When they reached Lee the boy ignored her presence totally.

"Uncle, what is she doing here?!" He spat.

Vivi then noticed how short the man was, being a good foot and a half shorter than the boy.

"Nephew, be polite. Have I not taught you anything over the years?"

Lee made an annoyed glare. "We are not in the position to be bringing on stragglers!"

Vivi stood there looking the two over. Starting to get annoyed by the boy. "You know what?" She spat. "I really don't want to bother you Sir." She said to the old man. "I know when a stuck up jerk doesn't want me around." She shot a glare to the boy and walked away. People like that have never been her forte to deal with.

He stood there dumb struck for a moment. His uncle whispered something to him as she walked away. The boy growled in annoyance, but strode over and pulled her to face to face view. "You are going to come with us, but only because my uncle thinks it's for the best. But don't think you can speak to me like that again!"

Vivi shrugged out of his grip. "Says who? You're Uncle seems to be the only one who deserves any sort of kindness in my opinion! I can see it written all over you!"

"Uncle, how could you invite some stranger that's insulting me?"

His uncle was frowning. "Actually I agree with her. You two seem to have a lot in common." He smiled. "Miss Vivi, you may stay with us as long as you please."

The girl calmed down sticking her hands in her jean pockets. "Thanks but I don't think I'm wanted. I have to go find my sisters." She turned and walked away.

"You see Zuko, she's looking for someone. We should help her. You know it's the right thing to do."

The boy frowned thinking about being alone. It brought back bad memories.

"Vivi!" He said running up to her. "Stop!"

She kept walking.

"Please! Just stop!"

Vivi turned around to see the annoying boy again. "What?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry about how I acted… I know what it's like to lose someone. And my uncle and I would like you to travel with us." He mumbled.

She smirked at the expression on his face. "Guilt got you huh?" She smiled. "Fine, I'll come." She started walking. "But only cuz' your uncle is so nice."

Lee glared at her. "She is too much like me." He whispered.

Vivi walked up to Gee as the line came to a close end.

"Ah, you decided to join us, marvelous. Come, we need to board the boat before it leaves." The three then walked onto the dock and set foot onto the big wooden boat.

Later Vivi wandered around a bit exploring the odd ship. It was still amazing that she was even here. It was so different, the thought couldn't settle that she wasn't home…

"Um, Lee?" The girl said a bit un-surly as she walked over and leaned on the railing of the ship, joining him.

"Yeah?" He said in his deep rough voice.

She wasn't really sure if she wanted to ask him anything with the attitude she'd given him before, everything was new here.

"I heard your uncle call you Zuko before—" He cut her off grabbing her by the mouth.

"So you know who I am?" He said infuriated in a single moment.

Vivi tried to pull his hand off of her mouth. He let go. "What are you talking about?" She said confused.

"You don't know who I am?" He said, realizing he knew about as much as she did.

"No, what are you talking about? I was just wondering why you are covering up your name!"

He grabbed her wrist and took her over by the bow of the ship. She then tore her hand away.

"Why I do is none of your business. What I don't understand is why you don't know. But I suppose that is for the better."

She crossed her arms, "Are you some kind of criminal or something?"

"No, it's none of your business!" He said. "I don't have to explain anything."

She grunted, "Fine neither do I."

A bit later Vivi was sitting against the railing, thinking on how she was going to get back home. If she even could. Though truthfully she knew she didn't really want to go home. Except for the thought of her sisters.

'_Why do I have to be like that? They are my family, I lost mom, I don't want to lose them either… Maybe they're here too… How can this be happening?_' She stopped when she heard her stomach growl. Remembering that she hadn't ate anything in hours. With this thought she got up to go find her two new companions. But saw they were just in sight. "Um, Gee?"

"What is it Vivi?" He said as he walked up with a cup of tea in his hands.

She shuffled her feet. Asking for things wasn't her strong point. "… How do you get food around here?" Her stomach gurgled once again.

The old man chuckled, but frowned right after he turned to his nephew. "We don't have very much food. We may have a few pieces of bread left."

"Here." Lee said, mumbling under his breath.

Vivi tried to notice that he was 'trying' to be nice.

She smiled and found a seat away from him. If they were going to be traveling together, might as well give him his space while he could get it.

It wasn't too long until a shaggy haired boy sat down next to her. He looked like the type Vivi kicked where it hurts back home.

"Hey."

The smooth type. Here it goes.

"Hi." Vivi put the last bit of her bread in her mouth. Looking dissatisfied at her empty hands.

He pulled a piece of bread out of a leather bag and handed it to her. "The name's Jet."

"Um, thanks." Vivi took a bit off of it but looked at it suspiciously. "It's not poisoned or anything right?"

Jet glanced at her and took a bite strait out of it.

Taking a short laugh Vivi popped her bite in and started eating it from the non spit on end.

"So you heading to Ba Sing Se?"

Vivi nodded. She had never been really fond of telling people about herself.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

She swallowed. "You have bad boy written all over you."

"Well I'm glad you noticed right off. We can avoid the messy misunderstanding that comes later on."

Vivi laughed again. "Why do you think there will be a later on? I don't know you. And I've had my fill of new faces today."

"So are you traveling with your grandfather and cousin or something?"

She shook her head. What was this guy trying to get at?

"Kind of an odd trio you've got going then."

Jet was talking calmly. Like he talked to this girl a million times.

"So, Jet. Are you like a loner or do you just like traveling alone?"

He gave an odd look, not understanding her exactly. "Well, I've found it better to take it alone recently. Kind of a new thing I'm trying out."

"Uh hu. Sure. So what made you decide that I was worth talking to?"

"Well, you looked like you could use some company, since you weren't sitting with your other companions over there and I get tired of not having someone to talk to."

Vivi decided it wasn't worth thinking this guy was up to no good. So she let him sit there, and keep on talking. It wasn't too long until he started asking about the Uncle and his nephew that she was getting annoyed.

"So you three don't look like you're from around here. Where are you traveling from?"

She didn't get the chance to avoid his question. Li walked over to them from across the ship, Jet was eyeing him directly now. He had been glancing over at them whenever he brought them up in his prying conversations.

"Hey Vivi, would you mind taking a walk?" He paused at his gesture. Vivi was still curious as to why he had such bad people skills.

Li didn't even look at Jet the whole time. But when he did it was a glare.

"Oh I see. So you're the protective type huh? That's fine, I've got to catch some sleep anyway." Jet returned the glare and walked off.

Vivi took a weary glance back at Jet. "Thanks. That guy looked like a total creep."

"You shouldn't talk to too many people you don't know. Get yourself in trouble." Li said in a detached voice.

She tried to look him in the eye, but he wouldn't return it. "I can keep out of trouble fine. So, are we going for that walk or were you kidding?"

Li smirked. "I was kidding."


	4. Chapter 4

The eight travelers arrived at the stoney gate full of solemn people and the sounds of crying babies. An opening in front of them showed a few rows of boats. In the middle before the dock starts was a long hollowed pillar with a woman yelling at people.

"Come this way." The man said as he led them to the woman at the front. When he gave the woman all their passports, he walked off to a bench to wait.

"Let me handle this." Aang said confidently as he walked up to the stand. "Five tickets to Ba Sing Se." He told her looking up, as the stand was high.

"Passports?" She said plainly.

Aang looked at her confused. "Passports? We didn't know anything about passports."

Toph walked up beside him and set a green paper with her family's seal on it.

"Oh my, the seal of the Bae Fong family!" She said shocked. "Oh my, it will be an honor to accept such a document."

"This is for my five friends and me." Toph said in her 'I'm smarter than you' voice.

The woman tapped her chin with her finger in thought. "I suppose I could except this fine slip as five tickets." With that she took out the papers and stamped them all.

"Thank you." Toph reached up for them and walked over to the group.

"Excellent. Now we can go." Sokka said walking toward their boat.

Sokka stopped when a person tapped him on the shoulder. "Hand over your tickets." A girl's voice said.

Confused he turned around. "And why should I?"

"What, you don't remember me?" She said kindly.

He tilted his head. "No, not that I can remember."

"Then maybe this will refresh your memory…" She then grabbed his collar and pulled him forward kissing his cheek. When she pushed him back he had a surprised expression.

"Suki!" Yes it was the girl he had left on Kioshi Island. Green warrior armor on and hair set up in a specific bun. Minus the make-up though, which had thrown Sokka off. "How did you get here?"

"We were escorting some refugees here."

When the two reunited with the others their other traveling companions ran over.

"Someone has taken our tickets and belongings!"

All three were in distress. "If we can't get to Ba Sing Se what hope do we have?" The woman cried, burying her face in the man's shoulder.

Aang walked forward, "We'll take you through Serpents Pass."

Later Will started getting more worried by the minute as the Pass came into sight. It looked to be a long thin rock sliver that went across the water, a rough pass on the side.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Sokka walked in front of them. "Sure it is."

That night they made camp on a section of the Pass that came into a flat large enough to pitch their sleeping bags and make a fire. The family and the gang sat separately around the fire, talking amongst themselves. Sokka was the only one who wasn't sitting with the group, he had found a bend away from the camp staring at the moon. Suki was the only one to notice, who stood to follow after a few minutes.

Will noticed and smiled to herself.

"Aang do you think my sisters could be here too?" She asked looking over at him admiringly.

Aang shook his head a moment and looked over at her. "What did you say?"  
Will sighed. "Were you staring at Katara again?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded.

He sighed and glanced over at the beautiful girl of his dreams.

"Don't worry. I had sort of the same problem as you. I liked a friend of mine for whole year before they knew I liked him. Turns out he liked me too. I was so happy…"

"What happened after that?"

She shrugged. "Well, turns out that neither of us were ready for that kind of thing; I asked my sisters about it and they told me boys aren't worth worrying about and that I was too young for a boyfriend anyway."

Aang hung his head.

"…But just because it didn't work out for me doesn't mean you and Katara wouldn't work out. I think the point is that we're young enough that we shouldn't worry about it. And if we think that we're ready for that kind of thing then we'll know it, don't stress it; if she likes you then it's not like she's going anywhere."

"Um, thanks Will. I think that helped…sort of."

Will put her hands in her lap and stared at the fire. "You're welcome."

The group made their way across the dangerous terrain by the end of the next day; sheer cliffs to either of their sides. One side leading to crashing waters and another to a rocky unpredictable wall; there were a few rock slides and a few close calls, but everyone made it through. If it hadn't been for Toph's Earth Bending they wouldn't have made it.

"How is she?" Sokka asked when Katara came out of a make shift tent they had set up for the woman who had had her baby that morning.

Katara smiled. "She's fine. The baby looks great. We should stay here for the night before continuing though."

Suki came over to them just then. "Well, it's time for us to go."

"What? Go, you just got here!" Sokka blurted.

Suki smiled at him. "I know Sokka, but there's other people we have to help. We have to get back."

Sokka took her into a hug. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. But we will. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and followed with the other warriors back across the Pass.

The next morning after everyone was almost ready for them to make the way to Ba Sing Se, Ling came out with her baby girl. Everyone crowded around the sleeping form.

"What's her name?" The girl from the travelers group asked.

Ling smiled and looked over to Aang. Who was staring out toward where the City would be.

"Hope. I think it's suitable for the times to come."

Aang looked over to the woman and managed a smile. He hadn't felt like much of an Avatar these past few weeks, but her words reached him.

"Thank you."

(Sorry the Serpant's Pass part wasn't more exciting. I have a bit of writer's block of how to write that part in without making it less short...I hope it's ok without it though. If not I'll try to think of something. Oh and did I get Toph's family name wrong?)


	5. Chapter 5

(Side note: When I wrote this story I didn't know about Toph being able to tell if someone is lying, to answer the review question. And I will try to update more :) I haven't worked on this story in a while...But I have more wrote, just need to edit and stuff. Thanks for reading! :)

Vivi shifted in her sleeping spot. It had been a week since the boat to Ba Sing Se. Gee and Lee started working at a tea shop not far from the place she was sleeping now. As for the rebellious boy they had met, his name was Jet. Him and Zuko had stolen some food from the boats storage barely getting out with out being caught. That boy didn't seem right to her. His two friends on the other hand, Smeller Bee and Long Shot seemed nice enough. They looked to have not approved of what had happened as much as she did.

Moving her hand up above her head she squealed and shot up when she felt something squeak back. The insects here were horrible, little crawlers once in a while would get on her when she slept. Sighing she fell back down. As a few minutes passed though she found that she wasn't about to get back to sleep. Sitting back up she wrapped her blanket around her legs as she scooted beside the wall. Looking around she saw that the other two were still asleep. The room was only a good medium sized room. Empty except for some pots hanging in the corner to her right. And beside her Gee, who's real name was Iroh, he had told her when he found out she knew his nephew's real name, sat sleeping a few feet from her. Zuko had fell asleep in the corner sitting up again. She had started referring to him as Zuko now. She didn't say it strait to his face most of the time, because it seemed a big secret of sort to keep to themselves.

The only light coming in was the moonlight that flowed through the two small windows. Setting her head against the wall she watched out the window. Where were her sisters? She'd been thinking about them lately, what if they were still at home. Their father would have been furious if she had been found gone. Sky would probably have just been mad even more and Will would have somehow blamed herself. She was to blame though, wandering off with no word all those times, fighting with her father when she should have been looking after the two people who mattered the most … What if they came here though? Anything could have happened!

At this thought she felt tears come to her soft blue eyes.

"I'm not going to cry…" She said to herself. "I haven't cried for years…" Hadn't cried since she was little. Except when her mom… Tears started running down her face. She buried her face into her blanketed legs. How could she have been so stupid? She let everyone down that mattered…

"Vivi?" A tired voice said from the corner.

Shooting her head up at her name, she wiped her eyes.

"What?" She asked, trying to speak normally. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I've been up for a while." He said, looking over at her. She couldn't see his expression well from the dim light.

Vivi, moved her eye's gaze. "Oh."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" His question wasn't much of one, more like a statement.

"You mean why I was crying?" She still didn't look at him, staring at the moon rays in the room.

He nodded.

"You wouldn't get it."

He smirked, "Try me."

Vivi got up and walked over beside him, which seemed to surprise him, but didn't say anything; wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. She waited a moment before speaking, trying to keep her voice normal. "Just before…just before I came here, there was a lot going on with my family; my sisters and me were having a ruff time coping with it."

"Coping with what?" He asked sincerely. Which surprised Vivi.

She took a deep breath. "My mother died just a month before. She got sick and couldn't make it…." Vivi took another breath to hold back the tears. "I took it badly. I blamed myself for not being able to help her, to not be able to do anything. She was sick and all I could do was sit and wait!" She wiped her eyes and sobbed. She looked over at Zuko. She hadn't talked to anyone about it. She was so used to keeping everything to herself. But with being here and not knowing how her sister's were doing she seemed to need to talk to someone. Even though her and Zuko had had a weird attitude toward each other since she had got here, not talking much but exchanging looks sometimes. Either annoyed when she got in the way or a conversation that spoke for itself without saying anything.

"So what did you do?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Vivi returned his gaze. "I ran away from my problems."

"I snuck out all the time. After my mom died I just felt like I had to get away. Partied with people from school I didn't really know, went missing for a few days at a time, anything I could do to get away. It's not like I did anything that would get me in trouble…but it was something to get my mind off of everything you know? I fought with my father a lot too. In front of my little sister, making big scenes about it in crowds…it just continued. Everyone was always saying how sorry they were and trying to comfort me and my sisters. I felt like I knew I should have done something, anything, we needed her and she just left…"

Zuko looked at her with hurt eyes, and moved his hand over by hers, seeming to hesitate for a moment before he took her hand. "I know how you feel Vivi—I lost my mother when I was young."

She didn't pull away, but squeezed his hand.

"She was the only one who understood me. She comforted me when I needed her, and knew when I needed to get away from all the pressure of being who I was suppose to be. One day, she wasn't there. She was just gone, no one knew where she had went or why."

Vivi saw the hurt in his eyes, "So, what did you do?"

He smirked, but it was toward himself and how he had handled his situation. "Same as you; I ran away from my problems. I shut everyone out. I—hid behind trying to get better and stronger, so I wouldn't look like the weak boy that I felt I was. I've been striving to be better in my father's eyes…still to this day."

"So your father didn't care about you or what happened?"

Zuko shook his head as if out of a trace, her words hitting his weak spot. "It doesn't matter anyway—I shouldn't have said anything to you." He said sounding angry all of a sudden.

Vivi was confused and angry herself at his sudden change. Why these sudden mood swings? "Fine! I just poured out all my problems for nothing then. Thanks for caring about someone other than yourself for once!" Vivi was heading out the door now, Zuko right behind her.

"Vivi! Vivi, you can't just leave! You'll—"

She turned around on him. "I'll what? What do you care!" Running past him she made her way down the narrow street. Zuko just stood there, confused with anger. Behind him though came his uncle.

"Where is she going?" He said wonderingly, looking in the same direction as his nephew. Without an answer for his uncle Zuko stormed inside.

"Why in Agni Kai are women so confusing! She's just as stubborn as me and I hate it!" Returning to his corner he sat.

Gee began to walk back in. _She's just as headstrong as Zuko._ He thought sitting back down on his blanket and returning to sleep.

Vivi woke with a start as a cart sped by her. And heavy conversations sprouted everywhere. She stood herself up, keeping close to the wall.

"Where?" She looked around at her surroundings. But then remembered the night before. "Oh, what am I going to do now?" She moved away from the wall and turned a corner, only to find herself on the ground again.

"Oh sorry—Vivi was it?" Jet said reaching his hand out to her.

She dusted her jeans off. "Jet?"

He nodded, "The one and only… Where are Lee and Gee?" He said suspiciously.

"Um, I don't know actually… And I don't care really." But she knew she was lying.

Raising a brown eyebrow he took a piece of grass he was chewing on out of his mouth. "Interesting, why do you say that?"

She put her hands in her pockets. "Just got tired of them."

Jet seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Well you could come with me. I'll probably be meeting up with Long Shot and Smeller Bee later."

Vivi rubbed the back of her head. "No, that's ok, I think I'm going to take it solo. I have to go now, bye." She walked past him. But then she felt his hand grab her arm.

"Wait, have you noticed anything off, about those two?"

She didn't like where he was going with this. "Like what?"

"Like they're benders or something."

She looked at him confused. "Benders? Oh, you mean like earth benders?"

He let go of her arm. "Yeah, something like that."

Vivi shook her head, then walked off. Leaving Jet with a mischievous stare.

"Where am I?" Vivi said to herself a few hours later. Looking around to see no familiar buildings. Then she paused only for a moment to notice that her stomach was hungry. "… I forgot money! What the heck am I suppose to do!" She was talking to herself now, she'd been walking for a long time. "Maybe I can swipe something?" Stealing really wasn't something she wanted to do, she'd never stole anything in her life. She looked around at the stands, people were everywhere. "I don't know what they do to thieves and I don't really want to know…" Then she noticed as she walked that she was nearing a place she knew… It was the tea shop! Walking over she stood a bit away from the scruffy wooden building. Being right down the line of the doorway she spotted a glimpse of Zuko. She sighed, "I'm totally going to regret this." Though in the back of her mind she knew she was seeing him as more than just an annoying boy.

Frozen to the spot she saw him go sit down at one of the tables by a girl in a green dress… Vivi recognized her to be a regular customer, but hadn't really paid attention to her. Leaning on the doorway she watched them talk for a minute or two. Zuko was sat, back to her, but she could hear him speak a few words. Her, talking away.

"Oh Vivi, you're back!" Gee called from the back doorway. Not recovering her bearings soon enough Zuko and the girl turned their heads toward her.

"Vivi—" Zuko started but cut off when she ran. Glancing over at the girl, excusing himself quickly he went after her. Getting out the door soon enough to see Vivi go down another street.

Vivi stopped when she found that she had ran into a dead end street way. Angry at herself for leading her to nowhere, she turned around.

"Why did you run?" Zuko asked, surprising her that he was only a few feet away.

Before Vivi could speak another voice sounded behind them, "Maybe because she doesn't want you." Jet said taking his two hooked swords out of their sheath, walking closer.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko said taking a stance seeing the weapons.

"Oh, just lending a helping hand." He shrugged.

Zuko spoke back to Vivi, not looking at her. "Are you with him?"

"No are you crazy?" She spat.

Jet stopped now only a few yards away. "Come on, I know what you are." He started to circle Zuko, Vivi just a bit away.

"Jet what do you want… What you said before…" Then it clicked, "You wanted Zuko—!" She covered her mouth.

The boys eyes became wide. "So you're the exiled fire prince! Do you know how many lives your scum nation has taken!" With that Jet came at him, swords front and center. Zuko dodged him and sent a punch at him. Vivi jumped at the sudden fight.

"Stop it! What do you mean fire prince?"

Zuko jumped back when Jet sliced at his arm.

"Stop it, both of you!" Just then Gee popped up at the head of the alley. Pulling out two slightly curved swords.

"Lee!" Zuko shot a glance over and dodged past Jet to retrieve the swords from his uncle, only to collide swords with Jet at that moment. Zuko pushed him back. "Vivi!" Gee called, motioning her over.

Hesitant on this, she slowly moved over to his side.

"What—how are we going to stop them?" She said still starring at the two.

Gee just stood there calmly. "This is his fight. We can not interfere." Just then the girl Zuko had been with appeared from the corner. She quickly saw what they were doing and gasped. "Jin I asked you to stay at the shop."

"I was wondering what was going on," she said franticly.

The two boys were going at it. But somehow Zuko lost his grip on one of his swords. He went to dive for one but Jet hooked his arm, he yelled out in pain. Jin went to take a step forward but Gee held her arm, but didn't notice that Vivi was thinking the same thing. As the two were faced away from them she went toward one of the swords. Zuko saw her but didn't even need to glance.

"Looks like this isn't quite the challenge I thought it would be, where's your fire bending?" He spat. "Come on you know you want to—" Jet fell to his knees, a gasp escaping at the blunt blow to his back. Looking behind him he saw who it was and spun his swords at Vivi, she blocked weakly and jumped back. By this time Zuko had gained control of his one sword and had it at Jet's throat.

"Drop your weapons. You're not going to strike her are you?" He questioned. Gee stepped forward now too. Jet looked around and admitted defeat, doing as he said.

"You there!" An unknown voice called.

They all looked, it was a city guard.

"These people attacked me, and disarmed—" Jet began but was cut off.

"From what I saw you were about to assault this girl. And from what this one right here told me you started this!"

Jet went for his swords, but was stopped by rock coming up from the ground and holding his lower half, including his hands. Jin ran over to Zuko. With seeing that the situation was under control.

"Lee are you alright?" She was starring at his arm, but turned when Jet started yelling as the slanted rock dropped only to hold his arms, swords being exposed of.

"He's a fire bender though!" Jet was glaring at Zuko. "I saw them!"

Gee stepped forward toward the guard. "Seeing someone with hot tea does not make it that."

Jet was ushered away. "Come on, move!"

Vivi took in all that had just happened. Starring at the shining thing in her hand she dropped it, surprise and memories coming back to her. Then she looked over at Zuko, trying to decide if what the other had said was true.

"Zu…" She didn't finish when she saw his face.

He didn't even glance, just his expression, far off. Brushing off Jin he strode off. The girl looking hurt.

"What do you mean? What was he talking about?" Gee came up behind her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"How about you go home Jin, you've seen enough." The girl was about to retort but seemed to listen, leaving down around the opposite corner of the shop. He then turned around to Vivi, who was looking off into no where. "Are you going to be alright?" She only nodded blankly, walking slowly toward the street. "You should come back and stay with us, these streets are too dangerous."

Vivi stopped, "Can I get one thing strait here?" He nodded. "… Neither of us want to tell about each other… But I think some explaining is needed…"

Gee went into thought here, "That, my dear, you will have to ask him."


	6. Chapter 6

(As you can tell I wrote that the drill didn't come until later after they arrived in the city, made sense for the story On another note, thank you so much for the reviews and faves! :D You guys rock!)

Sky sat on a red cushion in a tent. Set in an encampment out on the plains, two weeks after Azula had found her and took her in. Not that Sky was comforted much by the presence of the Fire Nation Princess.

The whole tent decorating was red, she liked the color but it was a little much. The other three were thinking of a approach to get into the city along with their weapon while she sat, listening.

"Azula, what are you planning for those soldier prisoners?" Ty Lee asked taking a sip of her tea.

The princess gave a unneeded side shrug. "I'm not sure yet, do either of you have suggestions?"

They both glanced at each other. Sky was just glancing back and forth as they spoke. Not wanting to be brought into it, they looked to Sky.

"How about you?" Mai stated plainly.

Sky gave full attention when she found they were speaking to her. "Um, what was the question?"

Azula gave her unfeeling smile, "What should we do with our new prisoners?"

Not quite sure if she wanted to even answer she hesitated, but found Azula might take that as not being with them… She could end up with the very thing they were discussing.

"… We could lock them up? I mean if they are in the drill themselves, if there were even a chance that the earthbenders could penetrate it, they wouldn't want to hurt them." She said unsure.

Azula stood at this statement. Sky's heart skipped a beat, thinking she had said something wrong.

"That is very clever." Azula said, still seeming to contemplate the idea Sky had given. Mai and Ty Lee were still shocked that Sky had even came up with the idea. "Come ladies, we must prepare." With that the two sulked out following their leader. The new girl just sat there, not believing what she had just done. Gathering her thoughts she left to her tent.

"Sky?" Ty Lee's voice rang from the tent door. With a quick reply the joyful girl strolled in. "I brought some new clothes for you. Azula has given you permission to fight with us in the battle."

She walked over and gave a fake smile. "Um, thanks." Taking the red clothes she hugged them to her chest. Ty Lee blinked a few times. "So can I come in?"

Feeling a bit stupid that they were just standing there she nodded and motioned to the table in the corner of the semi-small tent.

"So what do you like to do in your part of the fire nation? Those clothes we found you in wear odd, not anything I've ever seen."

Sky thought for a moment, she hadn't even thought about an excuse about her imaginary home. No one had asked since she had joined them. "Well… Helping around the house with my mom…" That word lingered off her tongue for a moment. "—But it wasn't just me either, me and my sisters had different things we did… But uh, when I left it was a little different." She fingered her clothes for a bit not continuing. That had practically made no sense. Ty Lee gave her a confused look.

"What? Did I say something?" The girl sounded almost sarcastic with her usually happy voice, but Sky knew this was her sounding concerned.

"Well, when I left home… Things were not so good… But I'm not there anymore—so it's all in the past." Though she knew that was a lie. Even though she was mad at Vivi for leaving all the time, that didn't mean she didn't miss her, and Will. "So, what did you do before you met up with Azula? Or have you always been with her and Mai?" She tried to perk up a bit.

The girl sat her hands on her silk clothed lap. "No, first I was with the circus. I miss it so much. But since Azula is an old friend—and you can't really say no to her anyway, I joined her to search for the avatar." She went quiet when she saw Sky's expression change.

"What's the matter?" She had a sympathetic look on her face now.

She sighed, "It's nothing."

Ty Lee put her hands on her hips. "I'm a good listener. So what's the matter?" She said smiling, setting her hands on her chin, leaning on the table.

Sky starred at the table, not sure what to say, then set her eyes on Ty Lee. "Well… Never mind…"

She gave Sky a pathetically stern look. "Come on!"

"… I'm not sure I should say…" But then she gave in to her stare down. "Well, do you think this whole war thing is wro—"

With a quick movement Sky's mouth was covered. "Shhh, if a guard or someone hears you say that they'll report you to Azula!" She whispered. With her hand pushed away she glanced at the door again for a second, then motioned for the surprised girl to lean over. "I am against violence in a way, this war is ridiculous… But it is my nation, and I am loyal to it, and my friends."

Sky nodded, "But will you report me now?"

Sitting back Ty Lee smiled, "No, you're a friend too. I like having you around, you're different from regular people I know, it's a nice change. You will stay as long as you can right? I think we could be great friends." Sky nodded, but knew she wasn't so sure she could stay. She knew Azula didn't trust her. Ty Lee smiled back and then turned her head to the door when a guard walked in. "Lady Ty Lee, Princess Azula would like to see you in her tent."

She nodded showing that he was dismissed. "Well, I'll see you later." She said in her normal cheery voice, but Sky saw something different in her eyes. Maybe something that said she really did mean what she said?

Later that night Sky woke up to the peaceful silence of the sleeping camp. Knowing what she was going to do she got up and took the bag with her old clothes in it. Quietly she took a quick peek out the front of her tent, just enough to see two guards at her door, and others walking around. Seeing the front door to not be an option; she quietly made her way over to the back of her tent, lifting the material she saw that it was only a few tents away to the outer plains. Smiling with this advantage she rolled out and ran to one of the flimsy walls. Sky stopped however, when she heard a voice she would really prefer wasn't familiar.

"Why have you not told Ty Lee this information?" Mai said now.

Azula answered in a slightly irritated tone, "Because, she's gotten too close to our new, _friend_. She will find out after I have given the order to lock that girl up with the rest of the prisoners."

There was no answer from Mai, and Sky took this as her time to leave. Her heart pounding, she felt her legs shaking and had to force herself to pull it together. Should she warn Ty Lee? No. She was sure Azula wouldn't do anything to her unless she fully objected. She couldn't imagine someone turning on Azula in such a situation…she wouldn't blame Ty Lee for that. Especially since she had known her for such a short time.

Sky turning a few corners moved to avoid the guards' gaze. Once she was out, and no one was watching, she ran. Once she was far enough away that no one would see her anymore she stopped to look for the little sliver of the Giant wall of the city. "There you are…" And with spotting it she looked back another time. "Sorry Ty…"


	7. Chapter 7

Will lie asleep by the ashen hearth as the sun had not even came out through the window yet. She lay curled up in a ball not knowing that her body was reaching for something warm. Then small whining noises came, followed by low cries out. "Mom… Mom!" She squirmed.

Aang, who was sleeping in a chair not far away, shuffled in his seat and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the young girl's actions he quietly scrambled out of his seat and stood over her, fretting on what to do, then just as quickly went into one of the rooms in the apartment, only a moment later returning with a blanket. Admiring his work he watched to see if she would stop fidgeting… She didn't.

"Mom… Mommy!" Her shut eyes tightened.

Aang panicked, he kneeled beside her lightly, nudging her shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Will!" He whispered. "Will!" Suddenly she sat up looking around franticly.

"Mom! Mom where are you?" She yelled, crying. Then she saw Aang. "Aang, she was gone, she was—" Tears ran down her face.

The boy made a shushing sound, taking her in his arms. "It's ok, calm down."

She sobbed into his shoulder.

Then, Sokka came rushing in, hair down and only his bottom half clothed. "What happened? What's going on!" He looked down at the two then, but Aang wasn't even sure Sokka was fully awake.

"Sokka, be quiet, it's just Will. She had a bad dream."

Looking disappointed but not sure what to do he asked, "Uh, do you, uh, need anything?"

Aang shook his head, and the water tribe boy walked back into his room sleepily, not seeming to notice Aang's gesture.

Soon Will was asleep once again. Aang had almost fallen asleep himself. But his head nodded down and he woke up with a start. Looking down to see her asleep against him, quietly. Carefully he eased her down to the floor again, slipping the blanket over her, and a pillow from the chair. He stood there for a moment, as if to see that she wouldn't wake again. Seeing nothing wrong he rubbed the back of his bald head and left to his room.

The next morning the gang came out of their rooms and glanced down at the sleeping Will. Katara came up beside Aang who had stopped by her.

"Why is Will in here on the floor?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Last night I found her sleeping out here." He started shaking her body when he walked over and kneeled beside her. "I think she misses her family a lot. Will, Will wake up." The girl stirred.

"Morning…" She sat up and wiped her eyes, noticing the dried tears.

"How did you sleep?" Katara asked even though she had an idea.

Standing up she picked her blanket up. "Fine…" She folded the soft silky material up. Then set the pillow on the chair.

"Well, after we eat something we're going to go searching the city again." Katara stated a bit solemnly with the last part.

Aang took the blanket from Will. "I'll put that back in, go eat."

Later the five, plus Momo, split up into groups. The girls went and took one side of the city and the boys another. They were all a little weary, they hadn't run into trouble in a while, and didn't know when it would catch up to them.

The city was packed and busy as usual, nothing off. The tight built buildings right beside each other made it that way. Lately they had been trying to get to the king to except their news about the Fire Nation. But the officials kept them from seeing him and hadn't wanted to hear it. This did not help their already dampened hopes, because Appa still hadn't been found.

"So Will, do you miss your mom?" Toph said this right off the bat, but there was a soft note in her usual rough attitude.

The girl jumped a bit at the word. Seeing this Katara glared at the up front girl… Then remembered she wouldn't see it anyway. "To—" She didn't finish the young girl's name to scold her when she saw the look she held on her face.

Will looked at Toph with an understanding smile, probably more than Toph knew, "Yeah…I do."

"You know Will, I lost my mom when I was young…" Katara touched her necklance at the thought of her own mother, "And I haven't seen my father in two years."

The girl looked down at her feet. "Kind of sounds like my dad… He gets so caught up in work that we… we barely ever get to see him."

Just then Aang flew down on them from above the buildings.

"We have to get to the city's front wall, Azula is coming to attack!" He said drastically, before swooping back into the air to lead the way.

The girls started running the opposite direction they had been walking. "Where is she, what's she planning?" Katara half yelled up to Aang so he could hear, surprised at the sudden news.

"Some girl came up to the gates of the city, looked like she'd been walking for a while. Told the Admiral that Azula was coming, at first they didn't believe her, she was dressed in fire nation clothes. She claimed to have been some type of prisoner."

Katara retorted at this. "What made them believe her? How do we know she isn't?"

"There's something big on the horizon, getting closer."

Soon, out of breath they got nearer to the wall, but Will halted suddenly when a glance of a person went by. Looking back she felt her heart jump at the familiar looking figure. "Vivi?" She whispered. She started walking closer.

"Will? Will come on there's no time!" Katara yelled.

She didn't pay attention as the figure walked into a shop. Will quickened her pace. Walking in the doorway she was wide eyed. "Vivi!" Running toward the girl who went to turn around at her name.

"What the get off—!" Vivi was now embracing her youngest sister. "Will! I can't believe it's you! How did you get here?" Putting the girl at arms length she took a long look at her sister. Her eyes were glossy with held back tears.

"I woke up one day and met Aang Vi, it's real it's really real!" The girl stopped and looked back behind them. "Who's that?"

Vivi looked back, "Oh that's—!"

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed shocked.

The boy only tilted his head to one side. "Well if it isn't the peasant."

Will strode over to him. "Hey, be nice to her!"

"Or what?" He remarked to the shorter one.

Katara ran over to Will pulling her back. "Stay away from him!"

"Hey don't touch her! Will who is this?"

The blue dressed girl hit realization. "You're her sister aren't you?"

Vivi nodded. "And what do you have against Zuko?" Turning her head to him.

"He's an enemy to the nations! He was tracking Aang and us for the longest time!" She was still glaring at him.

Vivi wasn't phased by this. "I know…"

Will didn't have the same reaction. "Then why are you here, come with us! Azula's on the border, we have to go!" She was tugging on Vivi's clothes.

Zuko cringed at the word. Azula? His mind raced, his sister was here?

"Zuko isn't that your sister?"

The boy nodded. Then looked down at the little girl still pulling at her sibling.

"Vi! Vi, you have to come with us, he's bad."

Vivi grabbed her hands. "Will he's changed. He's not after Aang anymore." Though Vivi did know Zuko was still confused as to where his loyalties lied, even if she tried to fight the feeling that he might make the choice she knew she couldn't follow him with.

Just then Aang ran in. "I lost you guys come on—! Zuko!" The boy pointed his staff at him in a fighting stance.

Zuko smirked at the way they said his name like the plague.

Vivi ignored the boy. "Zuko I have to go with my sister… and by the sounds of what your sister and her friends are like, we could use your help."

He shook his head then turned around to the back.

"K, lets go he won't come." Will pleaded as they went for the door.

Before they all got too far down the street, Vivi pulled away from Will and ran back.

"I'll catch up!" She called when they stopped to look back.

Will went to go back for her but Katara yelled for her to come, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "She said she'll catch up!"

Vivi ran into the shop again, then to the back.

"Zuko!" She shouted.

Zuko looked behind him then set a pot down. "Wha—!" He couldn't finish his sentence. Vivi had pulled herself to him and found his lips before he could say anything else. Though he didn't complain until he realized what he was doing, pulling away from the kiss. Before he spoke she put a hand over his mouth.

"You have to learn to let people in Zuko. Put your past or whatever false truths you have behind you. You have people that care for you, don't pass your chance up at making _them_ proud of you. If you really are the crowned prince, then you should realize what you have to do. Not what your father wants. You're uncle is more of a father than he ever could be."

She was looking into his golden eyes but he looked away. "I can't. I've hurt so many people I could have protected…I could have saved them from the pain and hurt that no one should have to feel. They won't except my help, and I don't blame them." He turned away.

Vivi, knowing she couldn't change his mind for him, said one last thing. "You have saved people Zuko. You know you have." Then turned and ran for the city's greater wall.

Soon Vivi caught up with the others just as they were ready to go up the wall with Toph using earth bending. When they got up to the top they ran toward the spot where the man in charge was, dressed in elaborate Earth Kingdom armor.

"How long do we have?" Sokka asked as they looked out onto the plains, the gray mass getting closer.

Aang looked out too, the dust kicked up by the machine visible. "Soon."

The General turned to them in his bulky armor.

"I have all my men assembled and ready." He said to them, "The Fire Nation Princess has some missing soldiers that were traveling from the city to the east. She's planning to use them to her advantage, keep them in the drill so that we won't try to destroy it. Though, we're ready for her."

"Drill? What drill?"

The general looked almost as confused as they did, "We're not sure yet, but the girl said that the enemy group had a huge long armored drill that they were going to use to break down the wall. That huge machine looking contraption coming toward us makes us not doubt her."

They all exchanged worried glances.

"How are we suppose to know it's not a trap? That they're not planning something different?" Sokka asked.

He shook his head, "We don't. But we don't have a choice."

The gang walked over to the covered area held up by pillars.

"Where is the girl anyway?" Aang asked looking around.

The man turned around and pointed to a bench a good distance away. "She's over there." And there the girl was sitting with her chin in her hands.

"Hey!" Aang called.

Her head poked up, then spotted him. She began to walk over. "Yes?" She said once she was within a good ear shot. Though when she got a few yards away she stopped, frozen. Though to them she looked like she was going to cry.

Vivi and Will found out the reason before any of them could think. "Sky!" They screamed running over, bringing the girl into a hug.

"Sky we didn't know it was you!" Vivi said still in the embrace.

The girl was still choking up tears. "I've missed you guys so much."

"Did they hurt you? Did Azula hurt you?" Will asked in a childlike tone.

Sky only shook her head. "But where have you been?"

"I've been with Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph all this time! Vivi was with Zuko." She said his name just like the others had, only with a child's blind judgment.

Sky gave a sister's smile. "Dang you got to hang with the hot firebender?"

"Shhh!" Vivi hissed half jokingly.

Her sister only gave a playful guilty look.

Aang walked over to the reunited sisters. "So this is your other sister?" He put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Aang." Giving his one in a million smile, he looked back at the others who followed. Figuring their nice reunion was over. Sky took his hand and chuckled.

She then remembered why she was there. "Did they tell you what Azula's planning?"

They all nodded. "She has hostages and is planning on using them. Do you have any idea on how to fight this thing?"

She shook her head.

Sokka stepped forward and crossed his arms, in an interrogative position. "Yeah, how did you know what they were planning? It's not like Azula's going to blurt her plans out to anyone."

The girl sighed and looked out at the plains. "Well, they found me out in the middle of no where when they were coming with the drill… and they excepted me in with them. But I think it was only because I could fight and because I helped them get rid of some Earth Kingdom soldiers that had spotted their location—I didn't want to, but I had to, otherwise they would have took me prisoner too…they let me stay… though I wasn't surprised Azula didn't trust me. We were so close to the city and I knew I couldn't just help them do this, so I took the chance and left, but found out that Azula planned on putting me with the prisoners anyway." She stopped, looking at the desert.

"Avatar!" The admiral called from the edge of the wall.

They all ran over only to see the huge mass much closer now, it's long shape visible and loud rumble coming closer. "Men! Ready yourselves! On my call lower down!" Everyone around them scrambled over, lined on the wall. Ready to drop down to the ground and fight. Katara looked to the others. "So what's our plan? How are we suppose to take that thing down?"

"I don't know, but we have to try."

Everyone nodded, Aang swinging his staff into its glider. "Will, you'd better stay here."

The girl frowned, but knew there was nothing she could do. "K."

"I can fight, I'll come!" Sky stated stepping forward.

Vivi, though, felt guilt form in her. She knew she couldn't.

"Vivi, you can fight can't you?" Will asked. "Didn't uncle teach you how to use a sword?"

"I can't." Was all she said.

Will went to retort but Sky put her hand over her mouth, walking her forward. Whispering scolds at her.

Vivi thought back to that day. Her uncle, who was actually a family friend; one of her mom's best friends from college, was into old ways like swords and archery. Vivi had been learning for years from him. She had loved it, but her father hated it, thinking it was a waste of time, but had let her because of her mother.

Almost a year ago, Vivi had been sparing with her uncle's son, she had already been frustrated that she was losing…hadn't been paying attention and swung the opposite way she should have, his sword not there to block hers. It had been friendly fighting, it shouldn't have happened…He'd been rushed to the hospital for the blow to his arm. They had forgiven her, saying it hadn't been totally her fault and he had recovered from it, nothing more than a scar.

But it had been more…had left a scar on her. She hadn't picked up a sword since, no one could convince her, she hadn't wanted to see anything like that again or hurt anyone. But she had relived those images when she had struck Jet with the sword, even if it was only with the hilt.

As a few minutes went by, everyone could see the forms of their opponents. The Admiral sounded the order.

All them rushed over to the edge, ready to step onto the platform Toph had formed.

"Hey, you really shouldn't come. These guys have armor." Sokka stated before he boarded, after seeing she really was going to join them.

"Oh really?" In a swift movement Sky had bent down, tripped and pushed him back with her palm in a second. Sokka falling to the ground. She grinned, "So, can I come?"

The others were grinning and holding back laughing.

Sokka stood up, dusting himself off. He hided his amazement at her fighting with a scoff, "Yeah, I guess… but my guard was just down."

"Sure it was."

"I hope they be careful. But I know they'll win. They always do." With that Will smiled and went to stand by the wall, looking down at the fight. "Vivi?" Her sister asked when she didn't join her.

Vivi didn't answer but gave a weak smile to reassure her, and Will turned back around.

Suddenly Vivi felt a tap on her shoulder, startled she turned around sharply, only to meet the eyes of a frightening grinning blue and white mask.

Before she could think, it was slid up to reveal a familiar face.

"What's with the mask?" He smirked and slipped it on again, putting a finger to his lips.

As she was going to speak he pulled something silver out. It was a sword!

She looked at him with uneasy eyes, then took it. "How did you know…"

He removed his mask, "The look you had when you hit Jet with my sword. I knew there had to be something that had happened that would make you have such hurt, pained features."

"I don't know if I can."

He took her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "No one is going to make you. This is your choice."

Vivi looked at the sword for a few moments, and then nodded.

He let go of her seeing the look in her eyes, taking his own duel swords out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

(A/N Sooo, tell me if you thought Vivi's sword skills were a bit sudden, I went back before and added a short mention with the Jet scene. It made for more Zuko and Vivi bonding and was a way for Vivi to be in the battle. Hope you guys liked the chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sky stood in place for a moment once they reached the ground, the others going ahead. Would she be able to fight them? Katara stated an order to stay beside someone as they ran forward to meet the enemy. If Ty Lee can do it even though she is against it… although she has had years of practice, so that wasn't an accurate comparison. Sky hadn't ever struck anyone not as self defense or practice before. She looked out at the soldiers in red, but she had to do this, to protect Will and everyone else the Fire Nation intended to hurt.

Then she heard another coming down the wall close behind. Looking she saw that it was Vivi and a strange person dressed in black clothes and some kind of blue mask.

"Sky!" Vivi soon caught up. Though they stopped once they could feel the rumble of the drill.

"Who's that?" She asked when Zuko met Vivi's side.

Vivi didn't answer for a moment. "Um, he's a friend."

Zuko looked over at Sky. "Is this your other sister?" He asked Vivi, not even asking the girl herself.

"Yes." She said, then she looked down at her silver weapon unsurely.

"Just stay by me." He whispered. Then acknowledged the girl in red. "Both of you."

Once they all looked up they saw Azula on top of the drill, along with Ty Lee and Mai, who jumped down to join the battle. Sky saw Ty Lee and her heart sank, Ty Lee was still going to fight? But she wouldn't let it bother her, she couldn't. Not until this was over.

There were firebenders lining the drill, until Azula yelled out to attack. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers collided, along with Aang's group. Zuko went in front of the two girls, moving in on attacking the soldiers coming at them. Vivi and Sky feebly dodged the fire benders attacks. Though strived to figure out a way to easily attack the benders, their flames hard to counter and attack. The two worked to team up however. One distracting the soldier from the front, while the other came at them from another angle.

Zuko jumped in front of a few attacks, vaporizing them with his swords, making easy work out of the soldiers. The two admiring his swiftness from the glimpses they got as they fought.

Aang, who was a distance away from the two, was surrounded by soldiers. The others caught up fighting, not able to get to him yet. Sky didn't even need to think.

Sky ran in his direction, dodging attacks, but was cut short when she fell. Right when she was about to get up a burning pain struck her shoulder! Gripping her shoulder she looked up to see Azula smirking down at her.

"Think you could just run away?" She said with that devious, unfeeling grin. Her fist set fire. Before she could bring it back to a punch, a swift pink figure came out of no where and struck the fire princess, the flame extinguished. Sky just looked surprised at the new allay.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing!" Azula seethed in confusion, having dodged Ty Lee's next move before she could attack her other arm.

The girl gave a stance. "What I should have realized a long time ago. I love my nation. But not what it is now…" She turned to Sky who was getting up, trying to hold back the pain, "Are you okay Sky?" She asked glancing at her, but keeping her eyes on Azula.

"Yes." Sky moved slowly so that her shoulder didn't move very much and stood beside her. She may have been able to say the words but her shoulder burned badly, not able to move her arm without pain.

Azula's expression became more amused now. "Fine. If this is your choice then I will just kill both of you." Fire erupted from her hand, the other still limp at her side. "You're first!" A shot came out at Sky, before she could react she thought she would be hit—but felt herself crash to the ground. A scream erupting—but not hers!

When Sky stood up getting her bearings back she first saw Azula and Ty Lee fighting… then saw a figure lying on the dusty ground.

"No!" Kneeling down she rolled her sister over. Sky shook her body, "Wake up! Vivi!" She looked at her right side, a burned gash there. "Vivi wake up!" There was no movement. "This is all my fault! You have to wake up!"

Zuko then appeared beside her, taking his sword and ripping a piece of Vivi's pant leg before Sky knew what he was doing. "Tuck this over the burn to keep the dust off of it."

Sky did as he said with shaky hands, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

He looked over the wound one more time then looked at Ty Lee and Azula. "… Stay here and watch her."

Before Sky could say a word he was up and running at the attacker.

Azula was keeping up with her former friend, even only having one arm to fight. She was keeping Ty Lee at bay… until another opponent came in.

"Some even fight." She hissed, trying to put amusement in it, but failed.

The three fought for a few minutes with no avail to either side, until Ty Lee came in with a jab of her swift hand when Azula was dodging the masked one. Azula was then tripped, seeing as how her other leg failed on her. She was held with two swords at her throat.

"You lose Azula." Ty Lee said seriously, leaving her usual happy voice.

She only smirked. "Maybe, but you did too."

Before the two could ponder what that meant there was a yell from behind them.

"Watch out!" Sky yelled, running toward the scene.

But it was too late.

Two firebenders came at Zuko, striking him with a blow that caught him in the side, and then one more that had him in the stomach. He fell unconscious.

Before the others could get themselves together to fight the new soldiers Azula yelled out, "Mai! Take them out!"

Everyone turned to see the robed girl darting toward them, dodging their attacks. What they didn't expect was her taking the two soldiers out with her daggers. "Not this time Azula." Mai said, looking her in the eyes.

"What? You will betray me too?"

Mai looked at Ty Lee, "I may seem cold, but I don't back out on friends."

Azula yelled out in anger, "I was your friend, after all I did for you!"

"You don't do anything for anyone but yourself."

Azula smirked, she had been biding her time while her arms and legs recovered fully, she stood, blue sparks bounced and cracked off her fingers. She didn't have the chance to strike when another joined them, "Not quite!" It was Toph. She was able to act quickly enough, gluing her to the spot. Azula struggled, the rock came up to her neck, covering her in an immobile prison.

"Hey, do that poking thing again when I give the signal." Toph said, keeping her stance while Ty Lee approached Azula, Toph opened holes in the prison while Ty Lee quickly hit the points to make sure Azula didn't break free.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara had joined them as well, circling to make sure nothing happened.

The drill sat unmoving behind them and to the side, a hole all the way through Ba Sing Se's wall, dust still settling. The other earth benders and the general came over and helped Toph set control of Azula. Taking her back to the city.

While this all happened, Sky had ran over to Vivi, Aang noticing first who she had been running to.

"Katara!" Aang yelled.

Katara ran over, immediately setting her water to a glow in her hands at the sight of Vivi.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sky asked, holding Vivi's unmoving hand.

"I don't know, the wound is pretty bad. We have to get her out of here."

Katara took what was left of the water and returned it to her pouch when she had done as much as she could, the wound only slightly healed.

Sky and Katara looked back toward a few of the others at a yell.

Katara looked curiously at Zuko, still not knowing that it was him behind the mask. She ran over when she saw the others alert.

Zuko had stirred and regained his consciousness, he jumped up ready to attack, making them all jump, but fell to the ground when his wound to his stomach kicked in.

"Where… is Vivi?" He said in between breaths. A few of them looked in her direction. He strained to get up again, but Katara kept him down.

"Here, why don't you take that mask off so you can—"

He slapped her hand away.

Katara looked annoyed, but went right to his wound.

Zuko didn't take his eyes away from the direction Vivi was, a few earth benders were carrying her toward the wall. "Is she alright?"

"She will be with more care. Stop moving!" He laid back down on the ground. Hating that he had let himself be wounded like this. But most of all let Vivi out of his sight. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it, he should have stopped his sister's attack, not her.

When Katara finished, Sokka and Aang, who had stayed behind, each took one of his arms and supported him with their shoulders.

"Who are you anyway? What's with the mask?" Sokka asked as they headed back.

Aang spoke before Zuko could think of an answer, "He's a friend."

Back at the city, the group was waiting for Vivi and Zuko to get treatment. No one said anything against Ty Lee and Mai staying with them, but kept their eyes on them, they stayed beside Sky, looking uncomfortable.

In the infirmary, Katara sent an order to get water quickly. Vivi was set on a cot, Zuko sitting on the cot beside hers. Katara had asked him to take his mask off, to make breathing easier, but he had brushed it off again.

Vivi's wound had began to look much better with the treatment. When Katara was sure there was no more she could do, and the wound was healed enough that it was no longer burning, she had it bandaged.

Katara took the steps around the cot to the boy in black. He sat there contently, not seeming to look at her at her approach, but she couldn't tell with his mask.

"Are you going to let me check your wound again?" She asked, still curious as to why he wouldn't remove his mask. It made her uneasy.

He nodded, then laid down on the cot.

He flinched at the little pain of moving positions. When she began, he felt uncomfortable, but knew he didn't have much choice if he wanted to get out of here. When she was finished, he stood up, the pain still there, but dull enough that he could ignore it.

"Will she be alright now?" He asked her, looking down at Vivi.

Katara nodded. "She should be fine. A little rest is all she needs."

He only nodded. "Thank you." And he sprinted away.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: So to clear up the big time difference in the alliances and Azula getting taken to prison and stuff. I wrote this during the second season after watching the Ba Sing Se episode with the drill and everything. So I didn't know at the time what was going to happen after that like with season three and with a few other things. So this is just how it turned out. So glad you guys like my story!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!)

The next day the group sat at the apartment, waiting for Vivi to wake up. Wondering why the guy in the blue mask had been there and his big interest in Vivi. They knew no one would know until she woke. When she did though she slowly opened her eyes…

"Vivi?" Sky asked as she starred at her sister.

The girl looked over at her with half open eyes. "Hi."

A relief spread over the room.

"How do you feel?" Will asked, grinning, but her eyes still filled with concern and unsureness.

"Fine. Where is Z—the masked dude?"

"He left. He did check if you were ok though yesterday before he did… you didn't know who he was? He seemed pretty concerned about you." Katara stated still confused.

Vivi hadn't thought about that. "Um, we had run into each other before… um, when I came here—it's a long story."

Aang seemed to be protestant of her words, but didn't say anything.

A week went by before Vivi was well enough to leave the apartment. Her injury had recovered enough, only sore when she moved. She had knew exactly where she wanted to go.

Vivi stopped when she spotted the little building where the two familiar refugees stayed. Her sisters walked with her, Katara and the others hadn't wanted her to leave alone.

"Vivi, are you sure?" Will asked as they walked up to the building.

She only nodded. "Yes, I have to do this. You can come if you want." And she took Will's hand. Sky following.

"Zuko?" She said walking in.

The faintly shadowed figure of him walked over from a corner. "Vivi! I'm sorry I never came back to see you…"

Vivi only walked over and hugged him tightly. "It's ok, they said you were injured too and I was afraid you were dead, but then they said you were fine and had left."

Zuko broke away when he saw two more at the door. "You brought them?"

Vivi was confused at his realization, sounding angry, but then something else dawned on her.

"Zuko's the guy in the mask?" Will asked walking up to her older sister's side.

Vivi though felt a little guilt. "It wasn't a secret was it?" She asked not too seriously. Then she saw Zuko frowning.

Turning to the two she pointed a finger at them. "You can't tell anyone."

Another figure came through the back door grinning. "Awe, Vivi you are alright. We will be able to rest better at night now that Azula has been imprisoned. Zuko, what happens to be the matter nephew?"

The boy crossed his arms. "It's alright if they know… as long as they don't tell anyone."

Vivi smiled. "Will you come stay with us? With Aang and the others?"

Zuko didn't answer for a moment. "I can't…They hate me."

Vivi had almost forgotten, Zuko had told her his story about chasing the avatar, but couldn't they forgive him for helping them? "… Well, I'll come back tomorrow. If you change your mind… you can come by." Vivi walked out, followed by Sky.

Zuko was about to turn around when he noticed that the youngest wasn't leaving. "What?" He asked trying to win the stare down with the girl.

"Vivi's never liked a guy this much before. You're the first, you really should come, who knows how long we'll be here. I never really liked you, but if Vivi likes you, then I'm fine with it."

Interest sparked at this statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we need to go home, we can't stay here. I love it here, but with how we got here, we have no clue how to get home."

He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"… Vivi didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"Well, we came through, a uh… portal. Kinda like the spirit world type, except we had no clue how it happened and we can't get back home. We don't even know how. I'll bet she won't leave us now, she always thinks we need protecting since she's the oldest. You should come, I think she'd appreciate it if you did."

Zuko starred at the much shorter girl for a moment. Thinking about how what she said was possible and how confusing she sounded, but discarded it with the things she said about Vivi. Then gave a friendly smirk and nodded.

"Yay!" Will skipped over and grabbed his hand. "Come on maybe we can catch them!"

Uncomfortable at the hand holding he followed behind her, and it turned out Vivi and Sky were just down the narrow street beside the building, walking back when they saw her.

"Will! Will don't scare us like that!" Sky yelled, but then stopped when she saw Zuko just standing there, holding Will's hand.

Will let go of him and ran over to Sky. "I was just talking to Zuko, I was only gone two seconds."

Zuko didn't move, watching the three unsurely.

"So are you coming?" Vivi called, a big smile on her face.

He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he knew this was something he had to do.

The sisters and their tag along walked up to the steps to the upper rim building. The three stepped up to the door, but a not so sure Zuko stayed back.

"Zuko? Zuko it's fine." Vivi smiled. "If they don't like you then I'll make them. You helped so much in the battle, I trust you, and my sisters do." She walked over and took his hand. "Stop being a baby and walk through the door, this isn't the Zuko I know."

The stubborn boy shot her a soft glare. "Don't call me that."

"Then come in."

He looked at her unsurely, but let her lead him to the door, Will leading the way.

As they walked in there was a sudden silence in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Sokka hissed, setting down a bowl at the table with a loud clunk and standing up.

"Stop it Sokka!" Will yelled, taking Zuko's arm. Sokka grunted but had his hand on his boomerang. Zuko was only glaring at him.

"No, Sokka it's ok." Aang said walking forward to his usual enemy. "Zuko's alright… I think."

Vivi looked over to Katara, who looked hostile and Toph, who just seemed very tense. They didn't seem to fully mind Zuko was standing in their doorway, but he also had an entourage in their line of attack, which seemed to leave them looking weary and unsure.

"Zuko's not who you think he is." Vivi said coldly, mostly to Sokka. "He and his Uncle took me in when I came here. Just like you did with Will, he's not a bad person anymore. May be rough around the edges, but he's working on it…" She continued when they didn't say anything, "so will you give him a chance, please?"

Aang was staring at the floor. "She's telling the truth you guys." Then he looked up to meet Zuko's gaze, "You just have to give him a chance…" Aang looked at him then, and walked over to the taller boy, sticking his hand up. "Truce?" The twelve year old boy half smiled.

Zuko could see he wasn't sure about what he was doing, but he wouldn't leave him hanging on what he was trying to do. Zuko had the same feelings as them in himself. He looked away, "I don't deserve it…"

Vivi could see clearly the pain and uncertainty in eyes. "There's always room for second chances. I wish I could have had a new slate around when I ignored my family so much when my mom died. Here's your new slate…" She weakly smiled. "Just don't screw it up."

He looked at her, then looked back at Aang and nodded. "Truce."

Katara walked up to him now too. "Don't try anything, or you will pay for it." She looked him in the eye with all the anger and trouble he had given them since they first had crossed paths.

Toph was beside her, but seemed passive and she shook his hand—too hard. "You're on probation."

Sokka stayed in the back of the room, crossing his arms and mumbling to himself.

The rest of the evening was spent… awkwardly. Vivi and Sky told everyone their story of how they came to be where they were. For Zuko the only reassuring he received that he was still welcome was the smiling he received from the three sisters, and Aang of course, who was trying very hard for his former honor restoring stalker to seem welcome as well, and not hold a grudge against him.

As the night lingered on slowly everyone finally made their way to their rooms. Sky fell asleep on the sofa like cushions on the farthest wall from the fire place, Will curled up in one of the chairs, and Vivi and Zuko, since there were no more places, found spots on the floor. Vivi had found a spot and curled up by the fire, while Zuko leaned against the wall stiffly.

Vivi woke up in the middle of the night it seemed. Everything dark and quiet, the fire barely even having coals lit in it, when she found Zuko was till awake.

"Zuko?" She asked sleepily.

He answered by moving his head toward her direction on the floor. "Yes?"

She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and crawled to the distant exiled prince. "What are you thinking?"

He sighed. "I was thinking about my whole life."

Vivi sadly smirked. "That's a lot of stuff to think about."

"I was thinking about how for the last three years I've been chasing after something that didn't deserve to be hunted at all. My whole life has been a lie."

His words cut like ice, with the serious tone and sad monitone.

"It hasn't all been a lie. Your uncle isn't a lie."

He turned away from her. "… My father is a lie, my sister. They all taught me something that was wrong and hurt people. And all I've been concerned with was my 'honor'… I don't even deserve it."

Vivi wrapped the blanket closer. "They don't have to count. Your mother cared for you. Your uncle does." She put her hand to his cheek and turned him toward her. "I care for you."

"What about what I've done? The Avatar shouldn't even forgive me. I don't deserve—!"

Vivi was annoyed at this. "You can be forgiven! Sometimes people make mistakes… and they don't know that it's wrong until you hurt someone… But people get second chances… I did. I bailed on my family when my mom died. My sisters needed me and I wasn't there, and I should have! You can have that second chance Zuko. You just have to let what you've done behind you. Don't forget it, but don't wallow in it either!" Vivi was agitated by this point, at herself mostly, but she eased up slightly when Zuko smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Vivi laid her head on his shoulder. "No problem. Go to sleep now, I'm not going to sleep until you do."

Zuko mumbled an agreement but starred out the window across the room until a few minutes later he could hear Vivi's soft breathing, then before he fell asleep, looked down at her sleeping face and smiled to himself before he joined her in sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: So this chapter is going to be a little different. Tell me if anything is confusing. It is sort of a concluding chapter. It is not the last chapter though.)

Vivi woke cold, trying to find the blanket she had had the night before. She slowly opened her eyes to find her living room floor! Jumping up she saw that Sky and Will were both on either side of her. She shook them both awake and they had the same shock and confusion as their sister.

"What happened?" Sky asked looking around the room. "Why'd we come back?"

Vivi sat back down on the floor. "This… they'll wonder where we went! I would have rather stayed!"

Will hugged her sister, but then turned herself toward the stairs, where their father came down.

"What's going on—Girls?" He hurried down the stairs. "Where have you been?" He half yelled, but there was still worry behind it.

Sky and Will ran over to him and hugged their father. "We went away for a while. We're back now though." Their answer was half hearted, happy to see their father, but the disappointment of leaving their new friends behind still a shock to their sleepy minds.

The man looked over to his oldest. "You didn't have anything to do with this Vivian, did you?" He said to his oldest. "Because if you did—"

The girls stopped him though. "No, Vivi didn't have anything to do with it! But we're back now—"

"Go on upstairs." He said as softly as he could. "I'll come see you in a moment."

They hurried up the stairs and gave their sister a worried look before going up.

Vivi was about to go follow behind them when her father was in her way.

"Where were you? You've been gone almost two weeks! You couldn't have been kidnapped. There's no ransom note, no struggle! I had the police looking for you three! You were said missing!"

His daughter went to put her hands in her pockets, and was going to remember that she didn't have any until she found her old clothes on her. Suddenly she didn't miss them anymore.

"I took care of them. Isn't that all that matters? They're safe and I'll bet you're going to ground me, huh? I take full responsibility on what happened. Don't blame them." She walked past him and as fast as her shaken legs would go up the stairs and into her room.

Almost a couple months passed and Vivi and the girls still didn't understand why they had come back… home. The girls were back in their father's good graces. But Vivi was as far away from that as was imaginable. Still too confused as to why they had come back. What was the point? To go there and get attached to people, when they were just going to leave again.

The next worst thing happened, because their father had started being more involved with a lady he had apparently been seeing without them knowing. So he had introduced her to them as Marian. She was a woman he had met at some type of lunch outing he had, before they had left on their little 'adventure'. The girls weren't all that thrilled. She was always trying to impress them with compliments or buying them things. She seemed nice, but she tried way too hard.

It all came crashing down when their father decided that he was so in love with her, and that his girls needed a mother so much that he was going to get married. Vivi was as tempted as ever to run away again. But reliving that mistake wasn't worth it. And she couldn't leave them behind or set that example. Running away from your problems doesn't solve them.

Thinking of this always made her think of the exiled prince she had met in an alternate world. Always hoping that he didn't go back to the way he was before. But how was she to know? As the months went on though she had thought of it less, just trying to accept the fact that they weren't going back and that they were stuck in this awful world. Okay, it wasn't aweful, but she missed…him, a lot.

Her friends had noticed the first day that she hung out with them after she got back. But she didn't know how to explain it. Even Will and Sky didn't know what to do, they couldn't tell anyone where they were, so they made up some story. Vivi's friends however knew there was a boy involved, but they had no choice but to accept that they weren't going to get anything from their friend except silence.

So now the day came and the girls were suppose to be flower girls in Marian and their father's wedding, save for Vivi. To her dismay she was to be a bridesmaid. The colors of the wedding were white and pink… Vivi and Sky were disgusted, Will on the other hand hadn't minded as much.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sky asked fiddling with her pink-laced fluffy dress. "We could run away easily."

Vivi grumbled sitting in a chair lowly, not answering. Hoping her sister wasn't serious.

Will was standing, fiddling with her dress. "We owe this to father at least." She paused, "What if we ran away after the wedding!"

Will's sisters stared at her in disbelief.

"Will we couldn't possibl—" Will cut Vivi off quickly.

"We could do it! I don't want to stay here for another minute with miss happy face two rooms down. After the wedding we could sneak away and never come back!"

Vivi and Sky both looked at her, "Will! You know you really don't want to do that."

Will walked over and sat on her older sister's lap. "I don't want a new mother anyway! You're close enough for me."

She didn't know how much that stung, and yet made her feel closer to their mom, even though she didn't really feel like she deserved to be compared to their mom. She was the one that filled their heads with the thought of running away in the first place. "Will… We can't run away from our problems. Father loves us, he loves mom, and he still misses her."

Will leaned on her sister. "I wish we could go back to avatar world… I miss them."

Vivi sighed. "Yeah well that's not an option, now is it?"

The wedding was taking place at a large ballroom in one of the expensive buildings in the city. Chairs were lined up on both sides, flowers lining the isle chairs. Father's best man, who happened to be one of his friends from work, stood on the left. While Marian's maid of honor stood on the right. Their stepmother to be, made her way down the way as elegantly as her huge annoying personality could muster. They were married shortly after with a disgusting kiss, and soon everyone made preparations for the reception to take place.

Sky whined as the three disappeared from everyone's gaze after they had to have pictures taken. "You should have just gagged me then and there." She collapsed on a little couch followed by the other two. "Now all we have to do is make it through a little longer, at least after dinner, then we can get out of these pink fluff lookin things she calls a dress."

As Vivi listened to her sisters grumble and complain, realized then some of their dislike and anger had been directed at Marian's trying to get them to like her and leaving the avatar gang, when what they really had been doing was taking it out on someone else instead of dealing with it. Vivi felt guilt settle and the fact that she hadn't seen it sooner, letting her sister's be like this and herself towards someone who was just trying to help.

Their sister looked their desperate faces over, then to her dress, "It's not that bad. Besides, I think Marian might be better than we are thinking. I mean, she's been really irritating, but I think she's trying at least."

The girls thought about this for a moment, silently realizing what they had done and feeling like Vivi was.

Their father poked his head through the door. "Girls, what are you doing in here? Everyone's getting ready to give a toast!" Then he was gone.

Vivi took Will's hand and lead them out of the room.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for the three of them as they filed out and sat at their father's table, Vivi being the one ending up sitting by Marian.

"I am so happy to have been allowed to join this wonderful little family!" Marian began cheerfully. "These three girls are the most darling, and have the most wonderfulest father!" The girls exchanged looks at her over cheerfulness. "This man, sitting beside me is the best thing that could have happened to my life, and I look forward to sharing every moment with him." She paused for a moment, and her face changed to a slight smile, eyes seeming to be in deep thought. "I know…that I can't be a replacement for your mother, but I do love your father." She looked at the girls.

The three looked at her and they all felt guilt sweep over them more than before, and sadness that they always felt when their mom was mentioned or thought about.

"I am happy to be able to be a part of your family."

Their point of view of Marian changed just then.

The girls exchanged looks, and really smiled at Marian.

Their father took his wife's hand and looked at his girls, then spoke up to break the silence, "Well," he said, seeming to keep back the break in his voice, "Lets have dinner."

Vivi, Sky and Will couldn't even try to have a good time, due to the food in front of them looked like rabbit food.

"Does this even look edible?" Sky picked at the green and odd slimy black things. "It looks like it's still alive."

"Eh, I think it is." Vivi whispered back. "When's cake?"

After a few more courses their wish came true and the huge five layer cake was cut by the bride and groom, and the three girls received first dibs before anyone got the chance to take any.

Before they had any though, they turned to Marian. "Umm, we're sorry we haven't been the nicest to you lately." Vivi began.

"We really are happy you married dad."

Will hugged her, "Dad needs somebody. We're happy for you."

The woman had tears in her eyes. "Thanks girls!" She moved for a hug before they could dodge.

Then they turned to their dad, who was talking to someone.

"Dad?" Vivi said, walking over to him.

He turned to the three, Marian watching from the other side of the table.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry we haven't been that nice to Marian and how we've been acting."

Will took her Dad's hand.

"We'll be nice from now on. Marian's great Dad, we're happy for you." Sky added too.

"We love you Dad." Vivi said, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had told her dad that, and that made the tears come down her face even more. She hugged him, catching him a bit off guard.

"I'm sorry too Vivi." He hugged her and her sister, kissing Vivi on the top of her head. Sky joining in on the hug as well.

They stood in the family moment for a minute, until they pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"Mmm, white frosted goodness!" Will cooned as she swiped some of the frosting from the lemon cake off the top.

They had retreated to the side room again after everyone was occupied with eating and talking, including their father and Marian.

"I'm still hungry. Lets go get more!" Will proposed, standing up and setting her plate on the side table.

They came back with two pieces each, luckily no one had seen them commit the act.

"I'm full…" Sky groaned as she finished her second piece.

"I know, I can barely move!"

For a few minutes they all curled on the sofa and stared at the ceiling, mumbling to themselves.

"I wonder if mom would be happy about dad getting married." Sky asked.

"Yeah. She just would have wanted us all to be happy." Vivi looked over at them, "I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong."

They hugged Vivi. "We were sad too. You just dealed with it how you felt, we forgive you."

There was a pause for a moment.

"I would miss dad if we went back to avatar world." Will said, looking over.

"You know, I think dad would be alright. He has Marian, I think she will be really good for him." Vivi said thoughtfully.

They nodded in agreement.

Will looked at them, "You know…I've been thinking a lot. I've been wondering if we'll ever get to go back."

Vivi and Sky looked at her.

"So I wrote a note to dad. Telling him a bunch of stuff and how much we love him. Just in case it ever does happen."  
Vivi and Sky thought about this. "Where did you put it?"

"It's been under my pillow almost as long as we've been back." She smiled a bit.

Vivi and Sky hugged their sister. Knowing how she felt.

For a while they sat thinking remembering their mom, what their life was going to be like with their father and Marian. Then their mind would drift, wondering what friends they hadn't seen in what seemed like so long in a world that was so far away, were doing.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Sorry I'm posting this now! This is the last chapter. Just finished writing the rest up. Thank you all for reading my story and commenting It means a lot. And thanks to Thomas Drovin, who commented on every chapter! :D Thanks again everyone. That's all for now, here's the chapter )

"Oh no, we fell asleep!" Sky panicked as she bolted up right. "Wait… a forest? That doesn't make any… YES!" Sky ran in the first promising direction she could find. "Yes, yes, yes!" A minute later she found a little circle of ground that wasn't covered in trees, but tripped with a loud thud, grumbling to herself for her clumsiness… then she heard an odd animal's sounds in her presence. "Those rhino things? But who's are they?"

"They're ours, Sky." A long time voice said in a slight monotone. Beside her though was followed by a squeal and light footsteps coming near her that put her to her feet.

"Welcome back! I can't believe it!" The pink girl giggled ecstatically.

Sky grinned widely and hugged the girl. "Ty Lee! I can't believe it's you!"

"Well of course it's me! I like that dress." She said lifting part of Sky's skirt.

Sky only grumbled. "Yeah, well you can have it."

Ty Lee looked pleased with this thought, but asked her long lost friend a question. "So where have you been all this time?"

She smiled again and moved her black hair out of her face. "On a long trip, but I'm back now."

Will gasped as she felt a strong force pushing against her body, and screamed with fear when she opened her eyes to see her falling through the air. She tried to yell, but the force of gravity was too strong and she lost her breath. When she began to see the shapes of the trees below and thought she was going to fall to her death, an animal's grumble swooped down under her and she fell onto something stiff.

"What the—hey, what do you think you're—wait, aren't you—," The boy in blue was interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Will, you're back! We thought you were gone for sure!"

It was Aang, who looked exactly the same as he had the last time the young girl had seen him, but had slightly older features to him. The grinning boy stopped hugging her and saw her pink dress. "What are you wearing?"

"Um, I was at a wedding… but then I woke up and I was falling—" she panicked for another moment before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well you're fine now." Katara said and smiled at her. "Are you up for a trip to the fire nation?"

Will was confused at this. "The fire nation?"

There was no noise at all when Vivi came into conscious. She stirred for a moment until she felt a cold hard floor under her. Slightly alarmed, she scorned herself for falling off the sofa… until she opened her eyes and found a totally different scenery of space from the side room at the wedding.

"Where…" Standing up she daftly fixed her dress back to normal. Then looked around and gasped as she saw tapestries of a red fire emblem embroidered on the high walls. The entry was huge, double doors behind her and a large floor her heels tapped on. A small smile of hope formed across Vivi's face. Remembering the previous memories she then straitened her height, wearily walking toward the stairs in front of her. "Hello?" She called just loud enough to barely reach the walls of the room. Making her way to the middle of the entry way she glanced up the stairs at the sound of foot steps.

"Who's there?" A voice asked emerging onto the stairs.

Vivi had stopped in her tracks, afraid that it was an enemy, but immediately forgot when the voice was familiar. "Zuko?" The figure started down the stairs. "Zuko!" Vivi ran toward the now recognized boy. "Zuko, I thought I would never see you again!" Running she met him as he came toward her, and slightly leaped into his arms into a hug. "It was so horrible not being here…"

Zuko returned her embrace and pulled her back so they were a step away from each other. "How did you get in here? There are guards at every door."

Vivi shrugged. "The magical powers of the universe made me appear in the middle of the room."

He shook his head and took her hand. "Come, you should see uncle!"

Fast paced the two came down a few hallways until they reached double doors. "It's just uncle and myself here right now. He'll like to get to see you again."

Vivi had so many questions as to why they were in the actual Fire Nation Palace, but held her questions.

"Why Zuko—awe and Miss Vivi!" The old grinning man stood up slowly. "It is a pleasure to see you again. To what do we owe this pleasure? Come, sit, sit." He motioned to the low table and red cushions. Iroh sat back down and poured her a cup of tea, when Vivi was seated.

"So, would you mind telling us the whole story, my dear?"

Vivi took a deep breath and took a sip of her amazing tea. "I left Zuko and Avatar Aang's friends that day Zuko joined them… and I was gone for a couple months. Then, I was at my father's wedding when me and my sisters fell asleep on a couch, and I woke up here."

Iroh nodded his head in agreement to this answer, a slight knowing smile on his lips and in his wise old eyes, "Ah. Very interesting, I've never heard of anything like that. That is quite an adventure you all have been on. It seems your journey has been an enlightening one."

Vivi was not sure what he meant by that, but cut him off. "I have a question though." She said eagerly.

"Ask away."

Zuko, looked over at Vivi wonderingly.

"Well, how is it we're sitting in the Fire Nation Palace?"

Zuko hit a realization that Vivi had no clue what had happened over the last year. Iroh though, cleared his throat. "Well, I think the Fire Lord should explain that detail to you." Iroh looked over to his nephew with a sympathetic face, but Zuko still stiffened.

"After you left, my sister was put in prison, like you already knew. I joined Avatar Aang to defeat my father, and taught Aang fire bending. Aang later found his way to the Fire Nation Capital and Palace, the place where you sit now, and took to defeat the former Fire Lord. Aang, after a hard fight, defeated him, but it was under my father's own mistake. While they fought however, my sister had escaped prison after knowing what was going on, I tried to intervene, I intercepted and she was put under control…Now I am Fire Lord and the war is over."

Vivi put her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Zuko. It must have been hard."

Zuko shook his head, "No, it had to be done. They were a threat to the balance of the nations. They wouldn't have changed. I'm just glad everyone made it out alright."

Iroh after a moment cleared his throat to break the sad subject. "You two should go get ready for our guests to arrive. They should be here within the next few hours. Zuko, you should help Vivi find some…new attire." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko and Vivi walked down the hall, Vivi following Zuko the whole way while he led her through the unfamiliar area, holding her hand. The girl's heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour. She'd missed him so much, his comfort, his voice.

A few minutes later after walking in silence, Zuko stopped in front of a door with a fire emblem on its surface, her escort opened the door and she walked in, him following. Walking strait for the wardrobe, opening it to reveal it full of dresses.

"… I had this especially picked out for you. The Fire Nation isn't accustomed to over dressy clothes anyway, so I had some made that you would hopefully like…"

Vivi hugged Zuko's arm and kissed him on the cheek. The Fire Lord blushed. "That's so sweet! You knew I was going to come back?"

He took a breath. "I hoped you would."

"Well, I guess I will just have to get used to wearing dresses then! Which one should I wear?" Vivi fingered a few of them and pulled them half way out to see them. Zuko took one out and held it out for her.

The dress was two different shades of deep red. The dress looked like it would fit her curves and drape down to the floor in a dark red. The sleeves came down long and the collar was a perfect oval, from shoulder to shoulder. At the middle was a golden shade sash, along with a trim on the sleeves and the collar. "I like this one."

"It's beautiful, much better than this pink thing."

Zuko and vivi descended down the red and black hall after a few hours of sitting and talking. Catching up in more detail of all they had missed and what might lay ahead for them. But still too stubborn and shy to look into what may happen between them, even though both already knew the answer.

Voices could be heard at the end of the turns of the hallways. The only other sounds was the tapping and scuffling of shoes.

"Don't be afraid." Zuko stated, looking at her with reassuring eyes. "There's no one here that can hurt you."

She took a deep breath. They were about to go to a celebration with tons of fire nation nobles and nobles from the other nations and she had no clue what to expect.

He only smirked and took her hand, squeezing it as they reached the double doors, and they entered the crowded room. Conversation surrounding them, until the doors closed and the guests realized that the Fire Lord had entered the Great Hall. A door man announced Zuko first, and hesitated when he didn't have the slightest idea who Vivi was. Zuko fixing this by gesturing to the man to quiet; their Fire Lord called to the room that a warrior from the battle of Ba Sing Se had returned and was Lady Vivi, from an outer small village she had never heard of.

This act brought many whispering, Vivi not sure what to make of it, bowed to them; they all gave her a curious look, then continued with socializing.

"See," Zuko whispered into her ear, "Nothing to worry about."

Vivi smiled and he led her toward the people, down the rows of fire nation guests, and people in other colored clothes, blue and green, sitting at the tables, and then stopped short. Three familiar figures were running toward her, and they seemed to run even faster when they actually saw Vivi, giving a gasp of joy. A few others were following behind.

Vivi took her sisters into her arms when she met them halfway. "You came too!" she squealed, looking her siblings into their faces, "how did you get here?"

They smiled and looked back at Mai, Ty Lee, Aang and the Water Tribe siblings. "We were of some assistance." Ty Lee beamed. "I see Zuko changed your wardrobe. Good, we wouldn't want anyone making a scene would we?"

Vivi was curious however, because her sisters had changed out of their pink dresses, and had simpler versions of what she wore. Ty Lee styling her sister Sky's dress instead, flaunting it around gladly, "I see you put our wedding dresses to good use. What was that about making a scene?"

Ty Lee giggled and twirled in place again.

It was her turn to give an odd look. "You wear these for weddings? Weird!"

Zuko took Vivi by the arm and started to lead them all past the confused eyes starring at them. His uncle smiled down at them from the table when they came to sit down.

"Everyone is staring." Vivi whispered to Zuko as they walked to the high table.

He smirked. "It isn't everyday they see the Fire Lord escorting a Lady from another world. Especially one that is as amazing and talented as you."

Vivi blushed, "I'm not that amazing."

Will turned to them, "Vivi you are just saying that. Did you tell Zuko about your training with Uncle—"

"Will I can talk okay? Thanks."

Will smiled and turned back to the others.

"Training?" Zuko looked curious, but seemed to have an idea of what Vivi's younger sister meant.

"…I went back to train with my uncle. After we got back, I didn't know what to do…and then I figured if I ever came back here I should know how to defend myself…" She paused for a moment, "And it was the only link I had to you."

Zuko stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had said; no one had ever cared about him like that, except for his uncle and his mother. It was a different feeling and he didn't know what to think, but the once outcast prince took her hand. "You're here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He said softly, in his deep voice.

She smiled, she hadn't really told anyone anything like that before, but it felt good.

Dinner went on, the staring of the other guests stopped, and the girls caught up with the others. Filling them all in on things they had missed, what they had done while they had been in school, the avatar group not having much of a clue what they were talking about, and the girls hearing what they had missed out on as well. The new peace in the world, and the hostilities that still stood between the Fire Nation and the other nations.

"So you all want to be here so much. Don't you have family you are leaving home? You said you were at your father's wedding." Katara asked, sounding as if she didn't know how anyone could leave a parent.

They all thought about their father for a moment. They did miss him, but they also knew they were happy here. "We do miss dad. It's just we are happy here, and he was always busy…" Will began but stopped.

Vivi filled in what she hadn't said, "It's not that we wanted to leave him, but he had a different lifestyle, always working. When our mom…was alive," she choked up on the words a bit, "she took care of us. We only saw dad at dinner or after work. He barely had time after he came home. After mom passed away…nothing really got better, he tried but didn't know anything, what we liked to eat, what we did after school, so he went back to work and came home part time. I think he wanted to be a part of our lives, but didn't know how. I didn't really help either…Then we came here though and everything just sort of clicked. We love our father, and we know he loves us, but I think he'll be happy too, and knows it's for the best. We love it here and feel like we really have a purpose and people that are there for us."

The girls sat for a moment thinking of their dad, they would miss him and what they left behind, but they also felt that he would be happy, and so would they.

"How will he know you are here if, well, you're here." Sokka asked.

They all looked at eachother, they hadn't thought about that.

Will smiled, "I left him a note in my room."

The other two sisters looked at their youngest sibling curiously.

"When?"

Will looked at them, "The day before the wedding, I was thinking about how dad was worried about us when we went back, and I got this feeling like something was going to happen, something great, so I wrote a note in case we ever came back. Which turned out to be the next day." She moved to take something out of her shoe, "I've been packing this around since we first left here."

Vivi and Sky looked at the slightly worn picture.

"Mom…"

It was a picture of a woman smiling happily, long brown hair around her shoulders, blue eyes beaming.

"You were packing this around for a year?" Vivi asked, her voice slightly breaking at the sight of their mom.

Will nodded, "If we ever left, I wanted to be able to have a picture of her, to keep her close."

Vivi turned and hugged her sister, "You know mom will always be close, she's in our hearts, and watching over us."

Sky joined in on the embrace.

The others looked and sat quietly, they knew how the three sisters felt.

The girls broke from their hug, and everyone was quiet for a moment more.

Zuko held Vivi's hand. "Can I see?" He asked tentatively.

Vivi handed him the photo.

He gave a small smile, "She's beautiful. You look a lot like her."

Vivi felt her heart skip from his words. "Thanks. You would have liked her."

"So what's going to happen to us now? I mean, we aren't from here, won't people get suspicious?" Will asked.

"I will take care of everything. Do not worry," Iroh said, taking a sip of his tea. "You all will have to lay low here for a couple weeks however."

Shock came over them, "What if…"

Iroh gave a knowing smile, "I have a feeling your traveling is over."

The three girls looked at each other, then back to the wise old general. "How do you know?"

"I am the Dragon of the West," He smiled again; "I know many things."

The girls smiled and looked at their new friends, their family. Then to each other. They were home.


End file.
